


Broken Axle

by RobotMag7



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Immediately after Sound and Fury with Zip handcuffed in the back of the truck Walt and Henry have a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Axle

Walt slammed the trunk of his truck closed with Zip handcuffed inside. I t had been a long day and Walt was ready for a well deserved sleep but first he had Henry to check on. Stepping away from the trunk he made his way over to his friend who was leaning against the front of his now ruined truck.

"You sure you're ok?" Walt asked his voice laced with concern.

"I am fine, what of zip will he not bleed out soon?" Henry responded as he slid to onto the ground.

"I do know basic first aid. Besides I didn't shoot him in to vital of an area." Walt replied coming to a stop just in front of Henry "He'll live; I'll make sure off that. But don't ever do that again."

"Do which part?" Henry asked a smirk growing on his face "I have no plans for future car wrecks"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Walt yelled visibly shaking with anger. The raw pain and anger in Walt's voice made Henry jump. Walt fell to his knees on the ground his hands clenched against the pavement. Henry stared speechlessly at his oldest friend's action. Slowly he reached out his hand, before he could even blink Walt had him pushed back against the grill of his truck with his mouth on Henry's. The bumper digging into his back, Henry couldn't move the shock was overloading his normally rational mind. Walt felt his sudden tension and jumped away as though he had been burned.

"Henry I... I’m sorry I shouldn't have...It's just when I saw you fighting I..."Walt stuttered rapidly turning away and heading toward his truck "I should take Zip back to the station."

As Walt began to open the door to the door to the driver's side Henry pushed himself up and slammed the door shut just as Walt opened it all the way, He slid one hand down to join Walt's on the handle. The other reached up to rest on the back of Walt's neck as Henry pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
